The Book of Time
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Jika ada mesin waktu di dunia ini, Hinata ingin memiliki takdir dan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Bukan gadis kutu buku, pemalu, dan penyendiri. Ayah tidak memandang bahkan sebelah mata padanya. Apalagi Uchiha itu yang memberinya banyak 'drama' di kehidupannya yang biasanya datar. Cerita ini dimulai dari buku tua yang ia pinjam itu/ "Hinata Hyuuga dari masa depan, hajimemashite"


Oke, saya kangen bikin fic SasuHina dan akhir2 ini kecintaan saya pada SasuHina makin menguat. Inilah latar belakang singkat, ga jelas, dan ga penting, dari fic ini. Enjoy!

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama/Romance/Fantasy

Alternate Universe

Standard warning applied

Enjoy!

"Kau melihat pertandingan sepak bola kemarin?"

"Ya. Tapi tanpa gol bahkan sampai akhir pertandingan."

"Dan banyak kartu merah yang diberikan wasit. Kau tahu, kupikir itu wajar karena memang banyak pelanggaran yang terjadi."

"Ah yang benar? Menurutku malah wasitnya yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah dan banyak pemain yang berakting terluka agar lawan terganjar kartu merah."

Percakapan itu terdengar dari dua siswa yang berjalan pelan, baru saja melintasi _zebra cross _bersama dengan beberapa murid lainnya dengan seragam yang sama.

"Kau tahu bahwa Shogo Sakamoto akan syuting drama terbaru? Kyaaaa! Aku pasti akan menontonnya!"

"Aku juga aku juga! Aku minggu lalu melihat perayaan ulang tahunnya di TV. Duh, tambah ganteng saja."

"Dasar kalian ini, dia kan sudah punya pacar. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan."

"Ah, dengan cewek idol itu maksudmu? Ah, itu hanya _gosip _kok!"

Yang ini dari tiga perempuan yang terdengar ribut, membicarakan salah satu artis idola Jepang yang memang tengah naik daun dan menjadi idola di kalangan remaja, terutama remaja putri.

"Sial! Kuharap _club meeting_nya belum berakhir!" seorang murid lelaki yang tinggi baru saja berlari cepat dan tampak tergesa-gesa, melintas tepat di sampingnya yang sebelumnya memandang ke arah tiga murid perempuan tadi yang berjalan beberapa jauh di depan.

Ia menghela napas. Semester baru. Musim baru. Pertemuan baru. Obrolan baru. Suasana baru.

Melangkah lirih dan tenang, ia semakin memeluk dua buku yang di depan dadanya. Gerbang sekolah sudah tampak tak lebih dari lima meter di depan sana. Para murid dengan seragam khas musim semi—_sweater _abu-abu dan/atau kemeja putih, dasi, rok/celana abu-abu, dan kaus kaki hitam— tampak menjejali jalanan depan sekolah. Berjalan, naik sepeda, bahkan membawa atau diantarkan dengan mobil. Beberapa daun Sakura terjatuh, melayang di udara setelah terhempas dan terbawa angin lirih.

Ia melangkah melewati gerbang Konoha Institute yang berdiri megah dan terbuka. Ini adalah SMA terelit di kota, bahkan masuk dalam lima besar sekolah unggulan se-Jepang. Tidak ayal jika bangunannya megah dan mewah. Pun tidak heran jika sebagian besar murid yang bersekolah di sana adalah dari kalangan bangsawan. Jika tidak, pasti murid cerdas penerima beasiswa.

"Ah!" ia memekik lirih tatkala tubuhnya hampir terserempet oleh sebuah mobil yang melintas tepat di sampingnya. Ia menatap, mendapati mobil hitam mengkilat itu dari merk dan jenis terbaru tahun ini. Benda itu meluncur, menuju ke arah parkiran murid. Setelah beberapa saat berhenti, dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian khas murid laki-laki, hanya saja _sweater_-nya tidak ia kenakan.

Dari sisi lain mobil itu muncul murid perempuan. Tinggi dengan tubuh ramping. Berkulit putih. Dengan helai rambut secerah warna daun Sakura yang berterbangan di udara saat itu.

"Hei, hei! Itu bukannya Uchiha Sasuke_-senpai_?"

"_Nani_?!"

"Kyaaa! Ganteng sekaliiii!"

"Benar sekali~ Tetanggaku yang bersekolah di sini cerita tentang Uchiha-_senpai_. Benar ternyata katanya, dia keren sekali. _Kakkoii_~"

"Eh eh, katanya dia itu salah satu idol di sini. Itulah salah satu alasanku mendaftar di sini."

"Hush! Jangan keras-keras. Kau lihat _senpai_ yang ada di sebelahnya? Haruno-_san_ itu pacarnya."

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi memang Haruno-_san _cantik kok."

Ia tanpa sadar menggeleng lirih mendengar bisikan antusias dari beberapa gadis yang sepertinya murid baru, yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berpaling, lantas kembali melangkah. Bersama dengan sebagian besar murid yang baru datang, ia menuju ke papan pengumuman. Semester ganjil berarti kelas dan teman baru. Meskipun pada saat ini ia tidak merasakan rasa antusias dan penasaran sedikitpun seperti sebagian besar murid-murid yang ingin melihat papan pembagian kelas.

"Sudah kuduga," ujarnya ketika sampai di depan papan itu, berdesakan dengan yang lain, dan melihat ke kertas pengumuman, "Aku dan Kiba memang berbeda kelas."

Kiba adalah murid laki-laki di sekolah ini, yang juga menjadi tetangga tepat samping rumah sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Hanya Kiba yang dekat dengannya, dan oleh sebab itu, sejujurnya ia berharap bisa satu kelas dengan pemuda itu. Karena bagaimanapun, pasti lebih tenang berada di kelas baru dan di antara teman baru jika kau mengenal setidaknya satu di antara mereka, bukan?

Namun sekarang tampaknya ia harus sendiri.

Tidak ada alasan berlama-lama di sana, ia segera berbalik dan menyingkir. Kelasnya adalah 2-B, itu berada di lantai dua di gedung sebelah timur. Namun sebelum ke sana, ia mampir dahulu ke loker murid, lantas menyimpan sekaligus mengambil barang-barangnya dari sana.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu sekolah yang berwarna putih, ia mengunci loker untuk kemudian kembali melangkah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai kelas barunya, karena ruang loker hanya terpisah satu lorong dengan kelasnya.

Jadilah, ia kini berdiri di samping depan pintu kelas. Beberapa murid sudah ada di dalam sana. Berbincang, tertawa, berteriak. Terdengar dan tampak ramai—suasana khas kelas saat musim semi tiba.

Menelan ludah, ia sedikit menaikkan kacamata besar berbingkai kotak yang sempat sedikit melorot dari hidung tingginya.

'_Yosh_! _Ganbatte, _Hinata!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baru ia melangkahkan satu kakinya ke dalam kelas, ia memekik pelan dan terkejut saat mendapati sebelah bahunya tertabrak sesuatu dari belakang. Pegangan Hinata pada dua buku yang semula ia peluk, terlepas. Dua buku itu terlempar, untuk kemudian mendarat di lantai tepat di depan papan tulis.

Suasana seketika menghening dan semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu kelas.

Hinata segera menuju ke arah depan papan tulis, berjongkok, hendak mengambil buku-bukunya yang masih tergeletak di sana. Namun saat tangannya baru saja terulur, buku-buku itu sudah terangkat dan kini berada di satu tangan lain.

"Maaf, aku fokus menelepon sehingga tanpa sengaja menabrakmu," si penabrak menggumam lirih, sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemeja putihnya.

Hinata mendongak, dan di balik lensa kacamata kotaknya, ia bertatapan dengan sepasang iris gelap dari orang yang tadi ia perhatikan sejenak di halaman sekolah.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang heran, menatap gadis di depannya yang masih terdiam. Pemuda itu semakin memajukan tangannya yang masih memegang dua buku milik gadis itu, membuat gadis itu tampak terkesiap dan segera menerima kedua bukunya.

"Te-terimakasih, Uchiha-_san_," kembali memeluk kedua bukunya, Hinata melangkah. Tanpa sadar kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya yang tebal.

Suasana masih hening. Meskipun dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata seolah bisa melihat tatapan sengit yang ditujukan sebagian besar murid gadis yang ada di kelas waktu itu untuknya. Namun suasana kembali ramai beberapa saat kemudian saat salah satu siswa laki-laki membuat guyonan dan direspon oleh tawa yang lain.

Mereka kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing sebelumnya.

Ia segera menuju ke bangku paling belakang, tepat di samping jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan sepak bola di belakang gedung ini. Segera menaruh bukunya di lorong meja, kepala Hinata yang semula tertunduk sedikit terangkat dan menoleh ke samping saat didengarnya suara gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai.

Dua iris lavendernya sedikit melebar tatkala mendapati Uchiha Sasuke baru saja meletakkan tasnya di atas meja di sampingnya, dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Tepat di sampingnya.

Namun pemuda itu tidak menoleh, apalagi menyapanya. Karena Sasuke keburu sibuk memberi jawaban singkat dan datar, pada beberapa teman yang sudah berdiri di dekat bangkunya. Para murid perempuan yang jelas-jelas tengah _flirting _padanya, atau para murid laki-laki yang ingin membicarakan mengenai jabatan kapten klub sepak bola Konoha Institute yang baru diemban Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu pada rapat klub.

Hinata menghela napas dan tanpa sadar merapihkan _sweater _abu-abu yang dipakainya.

'Sepertinya aku menyesal mendapatkan kelas ini.'

-oOo-

"Aku berharap masih satu kelas denganmu, seperti tahun lalu," pemuda itu tersenyum lirih, lantas melahap makanan di kotak bekalnya, "Eh, hampir lupa, terimakasih atas bekal ini, Hinata. Kupikir kau berhenti memberiku bekal karena sekarang kita beda kelas."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, namun hanya sejenak saat pandangannya kini teralih dari kotak bekalnya untuk menatap wajah dari orang lain yang terduduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Hinata?" ia menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Gadis itu tampak terkesiap dan menatap ke arahnya, "Apa ada yang kaupikirkan?" karena jelas dari ekspresi gadis itu tadi, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan si pemuda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lain yang bermain di otaknya.

"Ah, Kiba-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum kecil, memandang ke arah sahabatnya, "Maaf, ha-hanya sedikit pikiran mengenai se-semua tentang tahun ajaran baru."

Kiba tertawa lirih, "Kau ini, dari dulu selalu gugup tiap tahun ajaran baru," pemuda itu mengunyak makanannya, lantas mendongak menatap langit dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan dua telapak tangan yang ia tekan ke lantai di kedua sisi tubuhnya, "Haaahhh~ Inilah mengapa aku ingin satu kelas denganmu. Agar kau tidak gugup dengan orang-orang asing di sekelilingmu."

Hinata menggeleng lirih, "_Daijobu_, Kiba-_kun. _Oh ya, bagaimana bekalnya? Aku baru mencoba membuat makanan itu dari resep yang kudapat di internet."

Kiba menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Enak kok. Besok buatkan lagi, ya? _Onegai_."

Mereka kembali berbincang, sesekali bercanda dan tertawa, di atap sekolah saat periode makan siang waktu itu. Bagi Hinata, Kiba adalah satu-satunya murid di sekolah ini, yang mana Hinata mampu untuk bersikap wajar. Wajar di sini dalam artian tidak malu, tidak rikuh, ataupun gugup. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan hingga kini bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa rumah Kiba tepat di samping rumah Hinata, menjadikan tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang dekat, namun keluarga mereka juga.

Saat bel tanda periode istirahat telah usai, mereka bergegas merapihkan kotal bekal, lantas menuju ke pintu atap gedung. Saat telah menuruni tangga besi menuju atap, Kiba mengucapkan sampai jumpa karena memang kelas pemuda itu berada di arah berlawanan dengan kelas Hinata.

Memeluk dua kotak bekal di dadanya, Hinata kembali melangkah. Hanya tiga langkah yang ia ambil, sebelum ia kembali terhenti saat menatap ke arah depan sana. Empat murid laki-laki yang seingat Hinata berasal dari klub sepak bola. Tampak berjalan bersama, berbicara mengenai sesuatu. Dan mereka berhenti tepat di dekat pintu kelas Hinata. Masih tampak berbicara satu sama lain, sesekali di antara mereka tertawa atau memukul pelan pundak yang lain. Namun hanyalah pemuda yang tampak apatis dan berekspresi datar itulah yang menjadi objek tatapan Hinata. Kapten tim sepak bola sekolahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan memasuki kelas saat teman-temannya yang lain mengucapkan sampai jumpa, lantas berbalik dan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Menghela napas, Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat daripada dua menit terakhir sebelumnya.

'Aku berharap tahun ajaran ini tidak akan penuh drama,' batinnya, kembali menghela napas, lantas mulai melangkah.

Kembali baru tiga langkah ia ambil, saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik paksa ke toilet perempuan. Hinata terkejut, namun belum sempat ia memahami apa yang terjadi, ia sudah mengaduh pelan saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak tembok toilet dengan keras.

Menatap ke arah depan, kedua matanya di balik lensa kacamatanya sedikit melebar tatkala mendapati lima orang murid gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Berdiri dengan congkaknya. Memandang rendah, berkacak pinggang, bersedekap dada, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang menyeringai.

Jantung Hinata kembali berakselerasi, meskipun kali ini untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. Dua iris lavendernya mengecil, tampak bergetar oleh rasa takut dan gugup yang tiba-tiba mengancam.

"Oh, jadi cewek ini ya, yang menggoda Sasuke-_kun_ tadi pagi?" gadis yang berada di tengah, yang berambut merah, memakai _name tag _dengan nama belakang Karin, salah satu gadis kelas 2 yang terang-terangan menggilai dan memuja Uchiha Sasuke, meski tak sekalipun ia mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari si pemuda.

"Benar, Karin-_chan_. Sasuke_-kun_ bahkan terduduk tepat di sebelahnya," gadis berambut merah, tapi lebih pudar dari Karin, melotot ke arah Hinata. Nama Tayuya tertera di _name tag _gadis tersebut.

"Ssshhhh…," Karin mendesis dan memandang Hinata dengan makin kesal, "Sakura saja belum selesai kutangani, kini ada hama lain yang mengganggu."

Hinata makin mengkerut ketakutan. Tanpa sadar ia mempererat pelukannya pada kotak bekal di dadanya. Toilet tengah sepi karena periode pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali. Dan ia cukup tahu apa yang biasanya akan dilakukan Karin dan teman-temannya pada murid perempuan lain di toilet saat seperti ini.

"Ka-Karin-_san_, a-apa maksudmu?" seolah mati-matian Hinata mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, "Apa sa—lahku? K-kumohon ijinkan aku p-pergi."

"Dia bilang ingin pergi katanya?"

Kelima gadis itu tertawa, seolah-olah kalimat dari Hinata barusan adalah lelucon konyol yang menggelikan.

"Gila! Kau ingin pergi sebelum menerima pelajaran dari kami?" teman Karin yang lain memandang tak percaya, lantas mendengus geli.

"Jujur saja, aku masih bisa mengerti mengapa Sasuke memilih Sakura menjadi pacarnya. Dia cantik," Karin melangkah maju, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar semakin mundur, sekalipun itu tak mungkin lagi karena punggungnya sudah merapat dengan tembok, "Tapi kau….," Karin memegang kuat dan kasar rahang Hinata, membuat gadis itu terpejam dan meringis antara sakit dan takut, "Sampah yang tidak signifikan," Karin melepas dengan kasar tangannya dari rahang Hinata.

"Kudengar dia kutu buku dan tidak memiliki banyak teman, Karin."

"_Miss Invisible_," teman Karin yang lain mendengus dan memandang muak ke arah Hinata.

Sorot tatapan Karin yang semula tajam, kini berubah menjadi datar dan ia kembali bersedekap dada, "Minta maaf padaku."

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap kedua iris di balik kacamata itu. Memandang antara takut dan heran.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau tidak dengar apa yang Karin ucapkan?"

"Dia bilang. Minta. Maaf! _Baka_!"

Hinata menggeleng, menahan sebisa mungkin air mata yang sudah menggenang agar tidak jatuh tumpah, "T-tapi, semua tuduhanmu itu tidak benar," Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membantah, "A-Aku ti—tidak melakukan apapun pada Uchiha-_san_. D-dia menabrakku dan dia ju-juga yang memilih duduk di se-sebelahku—aku tidak pernah memaksa atau memintanya—"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat tiba-tiba Karin mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya, lantas menjambak rambut panjang Hinata dan mengarahkan gunting itu ke rambut Hinata yang ia genggam, "Minta. Maaf. Kubilang."

Air mata itu akhirnya terjatuh. Menuruni sebelah pipi putih Hinata ketika gadis itu memejam takut. Tubuhnya makin bergetar. Lututnya tiba-tiba melemas—masih untung ia memiliki tenaga untuk tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"M-Maaf," bisiknya lirih di sela isaknya yang pelan. Ia menunduk, menggigit sebelah ujung bibirnya, seolah menahan kata itu untuk terucap, "Maaf."

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, sungguh.

Karin melepaskan rambutnya dan kembali menyimpan gunting itu di sakunya. Ia tersenyum puas, baik atas permintaan maaf Hinata ataupun atas air mata dan isak tangis gadis itu.

"Setidaknya, kau gadis yang penurut," komentar Karin. Ia kemudian menyambar paksa dua kotak bekal yang masih dipeluk Hinata, membuat gadis berhelai indigo sepunggung itu tampak terkejut, "_Well_, mari kubantu kau untuk menjadi cantik. Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa mendapatkan cowok lain selain Sasuke-_kun_," Karin tersenyum manis, sembari membuka tutup kedua kotak bekal itu.

Dan sisa-sisa makan siang yang masih tersimpan di kotak bekal itu berjatuhan di kepala Hinata tatkala Karin menuangkannya di sana. Beberapa jatuh di lantai, beberapa di pundak Hinata, tapi sebagian besar ada di puncak kepala dan sela-sela rambut sang gadis Hyuuga.

Senyum manis Karin hilang, bersama dengan sorotnya yang mulai kembali datar dan desisan lirih saat ia berucap, "Jangan dekati Sasuke-_kun_. Aku serius, Hyuuga."

Karin membanting kasar dan kuat dua kotak bekal yang telah kosong itu, ke arah lantai di dekat kaki Hinata.

Karin berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Beberapa temannya memandang sinis dan geli pada Hinata. Beberapa ada yang mendenguskan umpatan dan ancaman pada Hinata pula. Selepas mereka pergi, toilet kembali sunyi. Sepi.

Hanya ada Hinata yang terisak tanpa suara seorang diri.

Ia menjatuhkan diri untuk terduduk di lantai. Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isak. Menyipitkan mata untuk menghentikan air matanya. Mengepalkan tangan untuk menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. Sekalipun tak ada satupun dari usahanya itu membuahkan hasil yang berarti.

Ia takut. Cemas. Kecewa. Marah. Lelah. Putus asa.

Jika ada mesin waktu di dunia ini, ingin Hinata dilahirkan kembali. Memiliki takdir yang berbeda. Menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Bukan gadis kutu buku yang pendiam, pemalu, penyendiri, dan lemah seperti ini.

'Tidak ada satupun yang berjalan baik di hidupku.'

-oOo-

Lapangan sepak bola Konoha Institute sore itu tampak ramai. Tidak seperti biasanya yang mana hanya anggota klub sepak bola dan beberapa penonton saja yang mengisinya. Matahari sudah hampir berada di Barat, namun musim semi membuat sinarnya tidak terasa terlalu panas. Malahan sejuk, dengan angin semilir yang berhembus di lapangan terbuka tersebut.

Sebagian besar manusia yang hadir di sana memiliki urusan yang terkait dengan klub, entah itu murid baru yang ingin mendaftar atau para anggota klub yang berusaha promosi dan membuka meja pendaftaran di tempat. Ada dua klub yang tengah berusaha menarik murid baru di sana, yakni klub sepak bola dan klub Tetapi semenjak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, hanya klub sepak bola yang tampak ramai oleh peminat. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah perempuan, baik itu murid baru atau bahkan murid kelas 2 dan 3.

Anggota klub tampak sibuk. Ada yang membagikan _flyer_, ada pula yang berada di meja pendaftaran untuk mencatat ataupun untuk _sharing _mengenai prestasi, aktivitas, maupun hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol antar teman. Tetapi adalah meja pendaftaran yang tampak paling ramai, yang mana kebanyakan yang mengerubunginya adalah perempuan. Tentu saja apalagi alasan mereka ada di sana selain sang kapten tim sepak bola yang terduduk di sana. Dengan ekspresi impasif dan irit katanya, yang mana justru membuat para murid perempuan semakin semangat untuk _flirting_, mengajak berbincang hal yang justru di luar topik mengenai klub atau sepak bola.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun_, aku punya dua tiket konser untuk Sabtu depan. Kau mau tidak?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa benar kamu menyukai tomat?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kamu benar-benar suka pada Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa jadian dengan dia?"

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

"Sasuke-_kun_….."

"Sasuke-_kun_….."

Alih-alih merespon, Sasuke justru berdiri dari duduknya dan segera membalik tubuh. Ia melangkah dengan tenang, pergi menjauh dari meja pendaftaran tempatnya semula berada. Meninggalkan para gadis yang semula mengerubunginya, hanya mampu berdiri dan menatap heran bercampur kecewa.

"_Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_."_

Semua ocehan para gadis itu seolah terngiang kembali di telinganya bagai rekaman dengungan tawon. Tiba-tiba membuatnya penat, lelah, dan ingin menjauh sebentar untuk menyepi.

Langkahnya membawanya melintasi lapangan untuk menuju ke arah _vending machine _yang ada di dekat kantin dekat lapangan. Ia perhatikan sekitarnya sejenak. Semua temannya sedang berjuang, bahkan sepertinya rekannya di meja pendaftaran tidak menyadari kepergiannya akibat sibuknya ia meladeni pertanyaan murid baru yang ingin bergabung dengan klub.

Sesampai di tujuannya, Sasuke segera memasukkan koin, menunggu sebentar, lantas mengambil satu kaleng minuman dingin yang keluar dari mesin tersebut. Segera ia buka tutupnya, lantas menenggaknya.

Sedikit ia mendesah lirih dan lega tatkala air dingin itu mengaliri kerongkongan dan menyegarkan dadanya dari dalam.

"Lho, sudah selesai, _Teme_?"

Bahkan Sasuke tidak menoleh saat mendengar suara tersebut yang sepertinya berasal dari sebelahnya. Karena tanpa melihatpun, ia tahu siapa yang berbicara dan untuk siapa. Tentu saja, siapa lagi pemilik suara cempreng ini selain Uzumaki Naruto dan siapa pula yang dipanggil _Teme _oleh pemuda itu selain Sasuke sendiri?

"Hanya ingin berhenti sebentar," jawab Sasuke datar, bersandar pada tembok sembari memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya. Tangan yang satu lagi mengarahkan kaleng minuman itu ke mulutnya.

"Sudah capek?" Naruto tertawa menghina, "Tumben!"

Sasuke tidak meladeninya, dan ia hanya memandang datar ke arah lapangan di depannya sana.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangannya, "Sudah kuduga, di sini pasti jauh lebih ramai daripada bagianku di depan," Naruto bersedekap dada, "Cewek-cewek senantiasa mengerubungimu bagai semut yang kelaparan akan gula. Lihat," Naruto memperlihatkan satu tumpuk _flayer_ klub sepak bola di tangannya, "_Flyer_-ku tidak laku."

"Di sini juga sama."

"Hah? Kata Tenten _flyer _di sini sudah hampir habis," ucap Naruto terheran, menyebut nama Manajer klub sepak bola mereka.

"Sebagian besar di tangan anak perempuan," gumam Sasuke datar, "Mereka tidak benar-benar berniat membaca atau menyimpannya."

Naruto meringis lebar, "Itu gara-gara kau. Apalagi alasan mereka datang kemari selain untuk melihatmu?"

Sasuke mendengus, lantas membuang kalengnya yang sudah kosong, ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

Naruto menghela napas, lantas kembali menatap ke arah lapangan, "Hm… benar-benar mengherankan. Apa yang dilihat para gadis itu dari cowok dingin dan datar sepertimu?" pemuda berhelai pirang itu menggeleng-geleng heran, "Sakura-_chan _juga. Bahkan dia sampai membantumu menyebarkan _flyer _sekalipun dia bukan anggota klub kita," pandangan Naruto terarah pada gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan dua orang siswa baru di tepi lapangan sana.

"Kau bisa mengambil mereka."

Sontak kepala Naruto menoleh dan menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan terkejut, "Huh?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar andalannya, "Mereka berisik dan menjengkelkan sepertimu. Kau bisa mengambil mereka."

"A-Apa—maksudmu Sakura-_chan _juga—Hei, _Teme_!"

Sasuke keburu kembali melangkah menuju ke lapangan, sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Si brengsek itu benar-benar punya selera humor yang payah," ia menggeleng-geleng pelan, lantas berlari-lari kecil untuk turut menuju ke anggota lain timnya di lapangan sana.

-oOo-

Perpustakaan itu tampak lengang, bahkan nyaris tanpa pengunjung. Bangunan satu lantai yang lumayan luas dengan beberapa rak berisi berbagai koleksi buku, namun hanya terdapat dua pengunjung saja. Itupun salah satunya hanya terduduk manis di depan laptopnya, memanfaatkan sarana _wifi _yang disediakan perpustakaan ini. Terletak di pinggir kota, memang perpustakaan ini sangat jarang menerima banyak pengunjung. Lagipula, sekarang ada internet. Sebagian besar buku sudah bisa didapatkan dengan mudah dari sana, secara gratis ataupun berbayar.

Oleh sebab itu, seperti biasanya, Chiyo menghabiskan sebagian besar jam kerjanya untuk tertidur di meja peminjaman dan pengembalian. Apalagi hari sudah menjelang sore begini, di mana perpustakaan sebentar lagi akan tutup, menjadikannya tak memiliki alasan untuk terus terjaga menanti kedatangan pengunjung. Wanita dengan usia di atas setengah abad itu menumpuk kedua tangannya di meja, lantas meletakkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan tangannya. Ia terpejam.

Dan matanya kembali membuka saat tidak sampai dua menit kemudian, suara seseorang terdengar memanggil namanya.

Separuh malas dan juga separuh mengantuk, ia enggan-engganan membuka mata dan menegakkan kepala. Saat telah menoleh ke sumber suara, ia dapati seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berkacamata lebar dan tebal, berdiri depan mejanya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggumu, _Baa_-_san_," ujar gadis itu dengan senyum dan tatapan penyesalan, "Kau kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Oh, Hinata_-chan_, tidak apa. Sifat alamiah orang tua sepertiku," Chiyo memandang Hinata, "Kau baru pulang sekolah sesore ini?"

Hinata dan Chiyo memang bukan orang asing. Hinata sudah seringkali mengunjungi perpustakaan ini dan menghabiskan waktu tak hanya untuk mencari buku dan membaca, namun juga seringkali sembari mengobrol dengan Chiyo. Hinata menyukai datang ke tempat ini. Selain karena suasananya seringkali sepi dan nyaman, juga karena Chiyo adalah pegawai yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

Kedua mata Chiyo tiba-tiba memandang heran ke arah Hinata, "Dan kenapa dengan rambutmu? Seingatku sepanjang hari ini tidak ada hujan. Kenapa rambutmu basah begitu?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandang dari Chiyo untuk kemudian menatap meja di depannya, "A-aku ha—bisa keramas."

"Di sekolah? Kau sekarang ulang tahun?"

Hinata tersenyum, sembari menggeleng singkat, "A-Aku akan mencari buku sebentar, _Baa_-_san. _Tolong jangan ditutup dulu."

Tanpa menunggu respon Chiyo, Hinata berbalik dan segera melangkah ke rak-rak buku. Namun pikirannya tiba-tiba tidak lagi terkait dengan buku yang ingin dicari dan dipinjamnya. Rasanya suasana hatinya kembali memburuk saat mengingat kejadian pasca istirahat makan siang tadi. Perilaku Karin dan yang lain serta apa yang dituduhkan mereka pada Hinata.

Ia masih merasa ngeri ketika kembali mengingat perbuatan dan ancaman mereka padanya tadi.

Sedangkan di saat yang sama, pikirannya juga mengulas mengenai tetangga bangkunya, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda populer karena tak hanya ketampanannya, namun juga bakat, otak, dan status sosial keluarganya. Kapten klub sepak bola kebanggaan sekolah mereka. Pemuda yang menjadi alasan Karin berbuat sekasar itu pada Hinata. Juga pemuda yang membuat Hinata dalam satu hari rasanya sudah merasakan aura permusuhan dari sebagian besar gadis di kelasnya. Hampir semua murid perempuan di kelasnya memandangnya dingin dan sengit, bahkan tidak mengacuhkannya. Hinata bisa saja tidak peduli, toh ini bukan pertama kali ia tidak diacuhkan oleh teman-temannya. Hanya saja kali ini lain. Mereka bisa saja tidak hanya tidak mengacuhkan Hinata, namun bisa saja pada tahap menjadikan Hinata sebagai objek penindasan di sekolah, seperti apa yang dilakukan Karin.

Hinata diam-diam menghela napas.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka permasalahkan. Menggoda Sasuke? Yang benar saja! Sekalipun pemuda itu terduduk di sebelahnya, bersapapun tidak pernah mereka lakukan sepanjang hari itu. Melirikpun tidak Sasuke lakukan, seolah-olah Hinata tidak pernah ada di sana. Satu-satunya interaksi antara mereka cuma insiden buku tadi pagi, itupun karena ketidaksengajaan.

'Kenapa dia harus terduduk di sampingku…' keluh Hinata.

Tidak hanya ia mendapatkan resiko permusuhan dari gadis lain, juga karena alasan lain.

Yakni jantungnya yang seharian ini terasa berakselerasi. Dan sepertinya begitu terus untuk satu tahun ke depan hingga mereka terpisah setelah pembagian kelas.

'Aku bahkan tidak banyak menangkap penjelasan guru'

Kenapa Sasuke Uchiha tiba-tiba memberinya banyak kerepotan sekaligus dalam satu hari?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata mencoba menghapus pemikiran-pemikiran itu dari kepalanya. Menatap buku-buku yang tersimpan di rak, ia berusaha memfokuskan pikiran pada apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Mencari buku yang diinginkannya, membawanya ke Chiyo untuk dipinjam, pulang, mandi air hangat, lantas tertidur dan berharap ia bisa melupakan semuanya saat ia terbangun nantinya.

Rak referensi, tempat kategori buku yang diinginkannya, ada di ujung ruangan. Ia meneliti deretan buku yang tertaruh di rak tersebut. Namun, setelah ia meneliti dari atas hingga bawah, buku yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan.

Hinata tampak kecewa, "Sepertinya aku harus ke perpustakaan lain atau membelinya…"

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya terarah ke jendela kaca di sebelah rak. Bisa ia lihat hari mulai memeluk petang. Saat ia menoleh ke sekeliling, ia tidak melihat dua pengunjung yang sebelumnya ada. Mereka sudah pulang sepertinya. Mengingat betapa lelah raut wajah Chiyo tadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera pergi saja sehingga Chiyo bisa segera menutup perpustakaan ini dan pulang untuk beristirahat.

Saat baru mencapai rak sastra, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa kakinya tersandung sesuatu, untuk kemudian bunyi sesuatu yang tergeser di lantai terdengar olehnya. Ia menunduk, dan menatap satu buku bersampul coklat tua yang tergeletak beberapa lantai di depan rak ilmiah. Sepertinya buku itu semula terjatuh, lantas tanpa sengaja buku itu terlempar oleh kaki Hinata.

Gadis itu menunduk, berniat mengembalikan buku itu ke rak. Namun ia terdiam sejenak saat kedua matanya memandang baik-baik buku itu. Tidak terlalu tebal dan sebesar ukuran buku tulis. Tampak sangat tua, hingga _cover_nya tampak lusuh dan berdebu.

_The Book of Time_.

Itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang ada di sampul, yang ditulis dengan bahasa dan huruf Jepang. Tanpa sadar, Hinata mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu, namun sebuah suara keburu menginterupsinya.

"Apa sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau inginkan, Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap Chiyo yang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Se-sepertinya tidak ada, _Baa-san_," jawab Hinata, "Kupikir aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain saja."

Hinata tersenyum kecil tatkala ia melihat jelas raut lelah dari pegawai perpustakaan tersebut. Pasti wanita tua itu belum pulang hanya karena menunggu Hinata selesai dengan urusannya di sini.

"Se-sebagai gantinya, aku meminjam ini saja," Hinata sedikit mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya.

Chiyo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku bahkan baru tahu ada buku setua itu di perpustakaan ini," wanita itu menghela napas, "Kupikir koleksi buku disini harus diperbarui atau diganti."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Se-sepertinya buku ini menarik."

Chiyo menaikkan kedua bahunya, lantas mulai berbalik dan melangkah, "Ikut aku."

Segera saja, wanita itu tampak sibuk dengan komputer di mejanya. Pasti mencari data buku itu di database perpustakaan agar mampu ia catat di daftar peminjaman sebelum dibawa Hinata pulang. Namun setelah beberapa saat berkutat, ekspresinya perlahan-lahan tampak terheran.

"Tidak ada buku dengan judul itu di sini," Chiyo menatap Hinata, "Siapa pengarangnya?"

"Ah," Hinata segera memeriksa buku tersebut, "Tidak ada pengarangnya," ujarnya dengan tatapan seheran nada suaranya.

"Penerbit?"

Hinata menggeleng setelah kembali meneliti buku itu beberapa saat.

Chiyo menghela napas, "Buku tua yang unik sepertinya," wanita itu menatap jam di sudut kanan komputernya, lantas ia menatap ke arah gadis di depannya, "Kau bawa saja, Hinata."

Hinata melongo, "Ta-tapi apa tidak apa tanpa mencatat dahulu?"

Terkekeh, Chiyo menjawab, "Kau sudah seperti pelanggan lama perpustakaan ini. Aku percaya padamu. Lagipula, kupikir selain dirimu, tidak akan ada yang tertarik pada buku tua dan lusuh seperti itu," Chiyo tersenyum, "Asal jangan kau hilangkan saja."

Hinata membalas senyumnya, lantas ber-_ojigi_, "Te-tentu. Te-terimakasih, _Baa_-_san_," ia kembali menegakkan badan, lantas menaikkan kacamata besarnya yang sempat sedikit turun di hidungnya, "Tiga hari lagi kukembalikan."

"Ya, ya," Chiyo mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Lihatlah, hari sudah malam. Kau dan aku pastinya ingin segera pulang, 'kan?"

Hinata tertawa lirih. Setelah menyimpan buku itu di tasnya, ia segera berpamit pada Chiyo yang masih membereskan beberapa hal di perpustakaan sebelum wanita tua itu pulang.

Namun saat beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah terduduk tenang dan diam di dalam bu yang sepi penumpang, menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya, semua pemikirannya sebelum ia datang ke perpustakaan kembali terulas di pikirannya.

Ia sekarang tidak tahu apakah harapannya akan kehidupan sekolah tanpa drama, bisa terwujud atau tidak.

-oOo-

"Aku pulang."

Hinata memasuki rumah, dan seketika mendapati Ayahnya yang tampak tengah terduduk di sofa depan.

"Ayah," Hinata membungkuk singkat setelah menutup pintu yang barusan ia buka.

"Kau pulang telat," nada suara itu terdengar dalam dan datar, "Untuk apa?" pandangan lelaki tua itu tertuju pada putri sulungnya. Tampak datar, namun disaat yang sama begitu tajam.

Tiba-tiba lantai di dekat kaki Hinata menjadi sangat menarik untuk ditatap kedua iris lavender itu, "A-Aku pergi ke perpustakaan—"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain membaca buku?"

Hinata terdiam. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Hanabi sore ini meraih juara pertama pertandingan anggar."

Hinata tersenyum, sekalipun belum berani mendongak menatap sang Ayah, "I-itu berita baik—"

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan berita baik darimu?" baik nada atau tatapan Hiashi makin dingin dan menusuk, "Kau pikir hanya dengan membaca buku dan mengurung dirimu di kamar, bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu?"

Hinata merasa dadanya sesak. Nafasnya terasa berat. Ia sadar bahwa matanya mulai terasa panas. Namun ia mengepalkan kedua tangan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar air itu tidak terjatuh.

"Ma-Maaf, Ayah," namun suaranya yang terisak dan terdengar serak, justru menyatakan dengan jelas apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Hiashi bangkit berdiri. Pandangan matanya masih menatap dingin ke arah putri sulungnya. Dan apa yang dikatakannya selanjutnya membuat pertahanan Hinata runtuh saat air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Bahkan sepupumu, Neji, bisa membuatku lebih bangga darimu."

Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa dinginnya nada suara itu. Betapa tiap huruf yang merangkai kalimat itu, bagai pisau tak kasat mata yang mencincang perasaan Hinata hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Sakit. Terluka. Tak terkira.

Selepas kepergian Hiashi dari ruang itu, Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan suara isaknya, sekalipun tetes air mata itu mengalir seolah tak terbendung lagi. Berbalik, ia melangkah pelan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Hingga waktu makan malam tiba, tidak ada yang dilakukan gadis itu selain menangis tanpa suara di ranjangnya.

-oOo-

Saat selesai melewati makan malam yang tenang dengan perasaan campur aduk dan kepala yang hampir selalu tertunduk, Hinata kembali ke kamar. Ia teringat akan buku yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan tadi sore, dan seketika ingin mulai membacanya untuk menyibukkan pikiran dan walau sejenak, melupakan semua perasaannya.

Terduduk dan bersandar di ranjang, ia mulai membuka buku itu. Tangannya seketika bisa merasakan debu yang menempel di sampulnya, membuatnya berpikir berapa tahun usia buku ini dan berapa lama buku itu tersentuh oleh tangan manusia. Seperti saat bersama Chiyo tadi, ia kini tidak menemukan pengarang, tahun terbit, penerbit, dan semua data lain selain judul buku itu.

_The book of time_.

"Apakah semacam buku filosofi?" gumam Hinata, memutuskan untuk mulai membaca halaman kedua—halaman pertama hanya lembar kosong tak tertulisi apapun.

"_Untuk mereka yang ingin menghapus dan mencegah penyesalan."_

Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang tertera di awal halaman kedua. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis, pertanda heran tak hanya akan arti kalimat tersebut, tetapi juga karena melihat halaman yang hampir terlihat kosong itu. Saat ia membalik halaman berikutnya, ia makin tertegun tatkala halaman berikutnya juga tampak hampir kosong. Dan seterusnya. Tiap halaman hampir kosong, dan hanya tertulis satu kalimat saja.

Menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang sebelah telinganya, gadis itu kembali membaca.

"_Tempat pertemuan antara masa lalu dan masa depan. Antara penyesalan dan harapan."_

Membalik lembar ke halaman selanjutnya.

"_Bertemulah dengan sisi lainmu. Bagai dua sisi koin, yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama tapi tidak pernah bertemu."_

Hingga saat ini, Hinata belum sepenuhnya memahami arti dari kalimat-kalimat itu. Jangankan demikian, mengerti keunikan dan keanehan buku ini saja tidak.

"_Pejamkan mata dan dekaplah lembaran ini. 'Aku memejamkan mata, dan saat aku membukanya, maka datanglah'. Itu adalah kunci untuk menuju tempat tersebut."_

'Ini semacam mantera? Tapi untuk apa?'

"'_Waktu adalah milikku'. Itu adalah kunci untuk menghapus penyesalanmu."_

Entah apa yang membuat Hinata merasa tertarik dan semakin tertarik untuk membuka halaman berikutnya.

"_Kau akan menemukannya. Masamu yang tertinggal dan belum datang_."

Hinata menutup buku itu perlahan sembari berpikir. Ia rasa ia tidak akan mengerti benar apa yang ditulis di buku ini sekalipun jika ia membacanya hingga habis. Hanya satu hal yang ia paham, buku ini terkait dengan waktu, juga penyesalan, apapun arti kedua hal tersebut.

Berbaring, ia melepas kacamata kotak besarnya, kemudian menatap atap. Pandangannya terlihat agak buram karena minus yang dideritanya. Tetapi tak masalah, karena pada saat itu bukan atap itu yang menjadi fokus pemikirannya.

Penyesalan. Waktu. Harapan.

Entah mengapa seketika ia teringat pada semua hal di hidupnya. Di rumah. Di sekolah. Hubungannya dengan orang-orang sekitarnya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Gadis pendiam, pemalu, kutu buku, kurang teman. Belum lagi sekarang ia terancam penindasan Karin dan gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sasuke—sebuah ancaman karena alasan yang konyol dan tidak benar. Dan Ayah….

Ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan rasa perih itu kembali hadir di hatinya.

Tidak ada yang berjalan baik dan membahagiakan di hidupnya.

Sejenak ia hanya memejamkan mata. Berbaring, tampak seperti tertidur sekalipun sesungguhnya ia masih benar-benar terjaga.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali bangkit terduduk, lantas mengarahkan buku tua itu beberapa jauh di depan dadanya. Ia tatap lamat-lamat, sembari menggigit kecil ujung bibirnya.

"Menghapus penyesalan?" gumamnya sembari menatap buku itu, "Itu tidak mungkin. Apa yang ditulis disini pasti becandaan, 'kan?"

Beberapa detik ia terdiam dan hanya menatap buku itu. Kemudian pada akhirnya ia menghela napas, lantas kembali memakai kacamatanya. Ia membuka halaman ketiga, dan membaca kalimat disana sejenak, untuk kemudian menutup buku itu lagi.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," gumamnya, sembari menghela napas, lantas memejamkan mata dan mendekap buku itu di dadanya.

Dengan lirih, akhirnya mulutnya membuka dan berucap, "Aku memejamkan mata, dan saat aku membukanya, maka datanglah."

Ia terdiam. Masih terpejam. Menunggu. Mendengar suara apapun yang terdengar aneh dan tak biasa. Terasa sepi, karena wajar saja, hari sudah malam dan ia bisa menduga keluarganya telah tertidur.

Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa saat, ia menghela napas tatkala merasakan tak ada yang aneh.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti konyol," ia akhirnya membuka mata, berharap bahwa ia akan melihat pemandangan khas kamarnya.

Tetapi bukan.

Begitu ia membuka mata, irisnya tampak seketika mengecil dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Kontan ia tampak begitu tertegun.

Terkejut, saat melihat tak hanya ia berada di tempat serba putih tanpa batas dan tanpa apapun, namun juga saat ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri sejauh tiga langkah di depannya.

Seorang gadis. Berkulit putih. Berambut gelap yang disanggul dengan rapih. Memakai pakaian tradisional kimono berwarna ungu muda, lengkap dengan kain semacam jubah, sendal, dan ornamen rambut berwarna emas.

Dan gadis itu, memiliki dua iris _lavender _yang menatap lembut dengan senyum ke arahnya.

Gadis itu adalah dirinya. Hinata Hyuuga.

Begitu terkejut dan tidak mengerti Hinata hingga rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir dan berucap.

Gadis itu, Hinata dengan rambut tersanggul, melebarkan senyuman. Baik pandangan lembut dan senyuman manis itu tampak begitu elegan dan indah.

Hinata dengan pakaian tradisional itu ber-_ojigi_, lantas berucap dengan lirih, namun tenang.

"Hinata Hyuuga dari masa depan, _hajimemashite_."

-nyambung-

Oke, ini prolog yang panjang. Karena saya ga tahu bagaimana caranya membuat semuanya terasa singkat tanpa terkesan _rush_. Momen SasuHina bakal lebih banyak di chapter ke depan. Toh, ini masih prolog hewhew

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and/or comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

_Yukeh_


End file.
